


drinking games

by Nes22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Wilbur Soot, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, a little bit of spice, for the tags, like making out level, okay i think that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nes22/pseuds/Nes22
Summary: George and Wilbur have been dating for months, they start being more affectionate towards each other and fans and fellow content creators start to notice.OR: Wilbur being a jealous simp, George being a bold drunk and Dream being a hurt little bit-
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 186
Kudos: 671





	1. You got a man?

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a song cause i had no inspiration whatsoever (drinking games by Silver Sphere)
> 
> i don't know where I'm going with this, i just know Georgebur is slowly becoming my fav ship to write (help)
> 
> enjoy! (or don't, it's up to you)

“Oh come on George, kiss me, kiss me!” Dream whined, his character jumping on the screen in front of George.

The other rolled his eyes, thanking a donation and moving away from Dream.

“No, I won’t kiss you Dream, stop asking, you’re such an idiot.”

“But Georgeeee"

George’s phone dinged, the brunet picking it up to put it on silent.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s my phone, my bad” he apologized to the stream, the chat quickly asking him who texted him.

“Who texted me? It’s a secret chat” he giggled, amused by the flurry of reactions he immediately got.

George tapped on the device, screen lighting up, the white light of the screen reflected on his face, it was a message from Wilbur :

_‘George i swear to god if he doesn’t stop i will actually log on the server just to kill him’_

He laughed, immediately prompting more questions from his chat and Dream alike.

“George, how dare you text other people than me, I thought I was the only one that made you laugh” Dream played, voice laced in mock-hurt and confusion.

“Aww poor baby Dweam” the brit mocked in response.

_WilburSoot joined the server_

_WilburSoot whispered to you: coords?_

George sighed but opened his coords, knowing Wilbur was currently watching his stream and looked straight into the camera with a deadpan look trying to convey his playful exasperation to the other man.

Dream seemingly hadn’t noticed Wilbur’s presence on the server at all, busy jumping around with his trident.

George glanced at his chat, they seemed to be thoroughly confused by Wilbur’s appearance and were already theorizing about what he was going to do.

_‘Wait Wilbur???’_

_‘Was it Wilbur texting George?”_

_‘He didn’t reply and he just opened up his coords, does that mean Wilbur is watching?’_

_‘WILBUR!!’_

_‘well apparently Dream is in George’s bed but Wilbur’s in his twitch chat’_

His reading was interrupted by Dream sudden screams in his headphones.

_Dream hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape WilburSoot_

“What the FUCK, Wilbur just killed me for no reason!” Dream sounded somewhat annoyed and perplexed.

Wilbur’s character crouched in front of George, throwing him a blue flower.

_WilburSoot left the server_

George giggled, he picked up the flower that he saw Wilbur had renamed _fuck dream_ , and laughed harder, leaning back in his chair.

His chat was suddenly filled with hundreds of _‘SIMP @WilburSoot’._

_‘WilburSoot: and so what, i’m a proud simp chat’_

George finally stopped laughing, and realized Dream was still ranting, complaining half-heartedly about having to come all the way to where they were to get his stuff back.

“Oh my god, okay, everybody calm down, relax, _relax_ , Dream come pick up your stuff, he didn’t take anything.”

They played a little bit longer before Dream declared he was tired and left, George deciding to end the stream, not wanting to play alone.

He did his outro, waving to the camera before going offline.

He hesitated for a moment but opened twitter, switching to his alt account to scroll through his timeline, his heart beating slightly faster when he noticed his TL was filled with Georgebur posts and clips, people discussing Wilbur being jealous and how the two had acted, but no one seemed to take it seriously. 

After half an hour of browsing he let out a sigh, closing his twitter tabs right as he heard a knock on his front door. He rose from his chair, curious, he hadn’t been expecting anyone soon. He made his way to the living room, opening the door slowly, Wilbur was on the other side, looking sheepish.

“Hi” he fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater, looking vaguely embarrassed.

“Will! Hi?” As excited as George was to see Wilbur, he wasn’t expecting to see the other man before the next day, for the irl stream at his place with Tommy and Philza. He stepped aside to let the other man in and closed the door behind him.

“Wait, is this because of what Dream said on stream?” George asked, turning to face the other man.

The words seemed to reignite something in Wilbur’s eyes, a spark of jealousy mixed with some kind of possessiveness, he approached George, hand coming to cup his face gently before kissing him passionately.

They separated, panting slightly, Wilbur taking a moment to appreciate the sight of the shorter man blushing and out of breath, head tilted up towards him. He pushed George against the wall, hands coming to rest on his sides, under his shirt, and mouthed at his boyfriend's throat, pleased with the soft appreciative noises he was making. George wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, head coming to rest on the wall behind him, exposing his neck to give Wilbur easier access to it. 

“Okay are you done with the temper tantrum now?” George said, fingers running on Wilbur’s shoulders and neck, raising goosebumps wherever they went.

Wilbur hummed softly against his skin, making George giggle slightly.

Just as he thought the taller man had finally relented, Wilbur latched back on the exposed skin, sucking a dark bruise at the junction of his collarbone and neck, George letting out a soft noise of surprise at the action, fingers tangling in Wilbur’s hair.

After a few seconds Wilbur stepped back, kissing George one last time, more softly, looking satisfied.

“Okay now I’m done.”

George rolled his eyes, face flushed, looking slightly dazed, “I hope for both our sakes that you can’t see this on camera”.

“Probably not if you wear a hoodie” Wilbur said, even if the only thing he actually wanted to reply was _“Let them see”._

George saw right through him though “Will Will Will” he softly chanted, and kissed him again.

The other man’s stomach fluttered at the tender calls of his name, and he let George drag him to the couch.

“Movie and take out?”

Wilbur nodded, smiling, knowing perfectly well that this was George’s way of saying “I love you”, spending quality time with people.

They spent the evening watching a dumb comedy, cuddling and laughing together, and as he fell asleep, wrapped around George, Wilbur couldn’t help but softly smile, looking lovingly at the other.

* * *

Wilbur put his arms around George, hugging the smaller man from behind, chin resting on top of his head.

“Hey quit the whole g-” Tommy turned towards Philza looking unsure for a second “-is it rude if I call this gay shit, even if it is?” he asked.

Wilbur laughed “yeah it’s a hate crime Tommy, you’re gonna get canceled”.

Tommy looked alarmed for a second “Hey don’t joke about that Wilbur!” he sat down on Wilbur’s chair “I’m gonna start my stream so you should probably quit doing this”.

“What, this?” Wilbur asked smugly, spinning George around and kissing him softly on the lips.

George pushed him away blushing, “Wil you’re such an idiot, stop”.

Tommy looked blankly at the two before sighing, turning back around “I just fucking know one of you is going to slip up, and then don’t come crying to me when the dreamnotfounders, or whatever they are called, are crying become George is in love with the wrong tall man”.

George laughed, smoothing the wrinkles out of his hoodie and coming to stand right outside of the camera frame so that the stream wouldn’t be able to see him immediately.

“Okay okay, what are we doing again?” he asked, looking towards Wilbur.

“Some Geoguessr, maybe stories, and then when Tommy leaves we’ll switch to my channel and see.”

George nodded “Sounds good.”

* * *

They ended Tommy’s stream after a couple of hours, and he left, his parents picking him up to go back home before the evening.

The three men left were discussing what they would do, finally deciding on a drinking stream.

“I probably shouldn’t drink so there’s someone to prevent you from doing dumb things, also, you know, my PG image” George said, looking hesitant.

“Come on we’ll cover the camera when you take a shot if you want, that way you can deny it all you want” Philza replied.

George thought for a second, actually weighing the consequences of being drunk on stream, and then nodded, they would probably forget to do it after a couple of drinks but it’s not like it mattered much, one stream of relaxing was fine.

They started the stream on Wilbur’s account this time, watching as people trickled in, excited to see them again. Philza muted the mic for a second, looking at the other two.

“We should switch seats so I’m in the middle and you guys are on either side.”

“What? No!” Wilbur protested looking offended at the idea of the older man separating him from George.

“Come on Wilbur you know how you are, you will not be able to keep the PDA to a minimum if you’re fucking drunk and squished against George.”

George laughed punching Wilbur lightly in the shoulder “He’s right you know, just move, let him be in the middle.”

“Rejected to the side seat on my own stream.”

George unmuted the mic as Wilbur moved seat, not before casting one last look towards George. 

Philza, noticing the man’s action, sighed.

“You’re so dramatic Wil.”

The chat was filled with ‘ _???_ ’, people wondering why they had muted themselves and being generally confused as to what was happening.

“Hi chat” said George, waving to the camera, distracting the chat.

“Yes hello chat, we’re back-” Wilbur spoke up this time.

“And we have alcohol!” the third man interrupted, showing the full bottle of Vodka to the camera.

“Yes yes, we do.”

“But what are we actually going to do?” George asked, looking at Wilbur.

“We’re playing ‘Getting over it’, if you don’t know chat it’s a kind of parkour game where you have to reach the top, we’re taking turns and every time someone falls back to the bottom they have to drink and we switch players.”

* * *

They had been playing for about an hour, George doing the best out of all of them, having played the game before. Wilbur had eventually manhandled Philza back to a chair on the side, taking back his seat next to George, smiling innocently at the chat who was ecstatic to see more interactions between George and him.

“Come on Gogyyyy, you can do it, careful with that thing on the top left corner” Wilbur laughed, leaning forward, pointing at an object on the screen.

“Yeah, maybe if you don’t move in front of the screen Wil” replied George, batting Wilbur’s hand away, his character falling in the process.

“Fuck!”

Wilbur gasped mockingly “Gogy! I can’t believe you swore! Chat he swore!”

“Woops” George looked momentarily embarrassed.

Phil shook his head in apparent despair over the behavior of the two men next to him, he filled a shot glass with vodka, looking towards the camera when he noticed he had definitely overfilled it by _A LOT_ , most of the chat laughing at George, knowing he would have to drink it, but the younger man didn’t notice, too busy bickering with Wilbur. Philza handed him the glass and George stared at it for a second before knocking it back, no word of complaint passing his lips.

“Holy shit George, okay” Philza looked at the man bewildered “do you not want anything to chase it? We have Coca-cola maybe?”

George shook his head, laughing, Wilbur similarly losing his shit next to him.

A donation came in, automated voice playing loudly on the computer’s speakers “ _Can’t believe most of us genuinely believed George was not a drinker and then he goes and does this shit, smh Gogy is a liar.”_

“Yeah Gogy is not as innocent as he looks, chat, don’t be fooled, even if he looks like a literal angel he’s not” Wilbur said.

“No no chat I’ve literally never lied, I’m not a liar” George pouted “It’s your turn Wilbur, go play instead of trying to ruin my reputation.”

* * *

The night was coming to an end, Wilbur was now fully leaning on George, definitely more than tipsy, legs propped up on the back of Philza chair on the other side. George was distractedly playing with the taller man’s hair, watching Philza attempt to beat their records.

Wilbur sighed with contentment “Please never stop doing that George, your fingers are magic.”

“Yeah that’s what you said last night too.” George replied teasingly, face flushed by the alcohol.

“Gogy!” Wilbur laughed at the other man’s sudden boldness.

Philza sputtered, looking back at them, completely missing his next swing, falling all the way to the bottom “Shit, I can’t believe I fell.”

“Tough luck Philza Minecraft, drink up” George said.

The man took a swig of his drink, wincing slightly at the taste, before muting the mic and turning towards the two younger men, so the camera wouldn’t catch what he was saying.

“Boys, I think if we keep going, you two are going to do something that you will probably regret.” he pointed towards the two men, gaze stopping on George’s hand resting in Wilbur’s hair.

“Whaaat, no we won’t” George whined, but he looked back towards the camera for a second, looking slightly more aware despite being in the midst of a drunken haze.

Wilbur was way too far gone to protest, too busy rubbing circles in George’s thigh, where the stream couldn’t see the gentle contact between the two, and dozing off slowly.

Philza raised his eyebrows, looking dubious, and George caved in.

“Okay okay, you’re right, come on I’ll end it.”

He cleared his throat, unmuting and leaning forward, dislodging Wilbur’s head from his laps where it was currently resting.

The taller man grumbled but settled back in his own chair, taking his feet off Phil’s chair, straightening up.

“Okayy chat, I think we’re done for today, it was...uh… an interestingly fun stream, even if we played the most frustrating game ever.”

“Okay, any last words Phil? Will?”

“Goodbye chat!” said Philza while Wilbur muttered that sounded vaguely like “Bye people.”

“... okay, bye chat!” George waved excitedly to the camera, Philza doing the same, and fumbled with the mouse to press the end stream button.

“There’s gonna be SO many clips.” George pressed his hands to his face, cheeks red.

“Good” said Wilbur, looking more awake, “maybe that way Dream will learn how to shut the fuck up.”

“Wilbur!” Phil and George shouted at the same time looking scandalized.

“What?” Wilbur smiled smugly “he was so annoying on that stream with you yesterday, with his ‘George this, George that’, I almost joined the call.”

George shook his head fondly, rolling his eyes, he knew Wilbur didn’t mean it seriously, he got along great with Dream, most of the time, as he knew the younger man flirting with George wasn’t genuine, but he had the most random burst of jealousy sometimes.

“Well, it’s getting late, I’ll get an Uber and go home.” Philza said, getting up from his chair.

The two other men stood up, walking him back to the front door of Wilbur’s apartment. 

“Thanks for coming on my stream Phil, means a lo.t” Wilbur spoke up, his words sincere, smiling at the man.

“Yeah it was fun!” added George, grinning too.

“I had a really good time too guys, but if I were you I would prepare for the sheer amount of questions you two are gonna get on twitter though, Tommy was right, you two weren’t exactly... subtle.”

George and Wilbur glanced at each other before shrugging.

“Honestly will see what the vibe is tomorrow and go from there.” Wilbur said, George looking unsure.

Philza nodded, hugging Wilbur and waving to George before leaving, the door softly closing shut behind him.

George made his way back to the bedroom, settling on the bed, Wilbur next to him.

“He’s right you know.” George said, looking at the ceiling that was still lazily spinning, sign enough that the alcohol still hadn’t left his system.

“Fuck people, let them say whatever they want to say, it’s not like it ever bothered us before” Wilbur replied, shedding clothes, getting under the covers.

George imitated him, pressing a kiss against Wilbur’s lips before flopping into his open arms, head resting on his chest, breath ghosting again his shoulder.

“You’re right, good night Will.” 

“Good night Gogy.”

* * *

George woke up first, getting up to get water and empty his bladder, feeling slightly groggy. 

He picked up his phone by habit, checking his notifications, a couple of his friends had texted him about random stuff, and he told himself he would message back later, Dream had tried to call him once and sent him two texts:

The first one read _‘George what’s up with you and Wilbur?’_ , it had been sent at some point during the stream last night.

The second one was just a string of ‘ _?????????_ ’, sent a couple of hours later.

George sighed, he knew not telling Dream about him and Wilbur would cause some confusion at some point but he had been terrified that the news would change something in their relationship. Wilbur on the other hand had told his close friends pretty quickly, after making them swear not to leak the secret, he had revealed their relationship to Philza first and then had mentioned it to Tommy and Techno a couple days later. Tommy had blown up George’s phone for two days, making jokes, not quite believing them until Wilbur had literally kissed George while on facetime with the teenager, leaving him speechless, stuttering through awkward congratulations.

George loved his friends dearly, but he already got a healthy weekly dose of aggressive gay and shipping jokes from them and he wasn’t even out to them. Besides he knew Dream and Sapnap would both feel guilty because he hadn’t told them earlier, they probably would think something was wrong with the way they acted or with their friendship. It was just a complicated situation all around.

He opened Twitter, intent on scrolling for a couple of minutes through it, just to get a sense of what people thought after yesterday’s stream, but wasn’t quite prepared for the amount of speculative tweets, fanart and clips about Wilbur and him.

He saw dozens of compilations of pictures of them, one titled _‘Thread of picture of Wilbur looking at George like he’s in love’_ , another one was dedicated to screenshots of him running his hand through Wilbur’s hair or just touching him titled _‘George being affectionate with Wilbur’_ . He looked away from his phone, bashful, okay, _maybe_ they were kind of obvious.

He read a couple more tweets from stan accounts he followed:

_‘Okay guys no /j this time, is George just really touchy with his friends irl when he’s comfortable/drunk or is there actually something between him and Wilbur??’_

_‘Who’s dnf? don’t know her, i only know Georgebur’_ this one made him laugh and he restrained himself from liking it, knowing the chaos it would cause.

_‘not you guys thinking any kind of contact between CCs HAS to be a sign of like them being in love, we’re never gonna get any kind of content if y’all don’t know how to behave /neg’_

He winced a little bit at that, he didn’t want to create any kind of drama between people thinking Wilbur and him were a thing and those thinking shippers were reading too far into things.

He shivered, the hardwood floor cold beneath his feet, this could probably wait until later. He padded back to the bedroom, settling back under the warmth of the covers with a satisfied sigh, letting himself slip back into sleep.

* * *

Wilbur shifted, groaning at the shrill noise of a phone ringing mere centimeters away from him, eyes still shut he patted around the bed, avoiding George’s sleeping form, picking up the offending device and touching the screen a couple of times to hopefully make it stop. Instead the sound of a call being accepted resounded, sending a wave of annoyance through him, whoever was calling better have a good fucking reason. 

“Uh ‘ello” he mumbled into the phone, head resting against his pillow again.

“George?”

Hearing Dream’s voice caused a short surge of panic and confusion in the sleepy man. His eyes snapped open, immediately looking at the phone in his hand, it looked like his but both George and him had Iphones, turning the phone over he saw the phone case was George’s and realized his mistake immediately, it had been George phone that was ringing, not his, and now Dream was on the phone. 

Dream that very decidedly didn’t know about George and him.

Wilbur held the phone at arm’s length, not knowing what to do with it, looking panicky between the phone and George, still sleeping soundly, unaware of the commotion happening.

“George?” It was Dream’s voice again, it sounded louder now, but maybe Wilbur was just more awake.

“Uhhh...”

“Hey, this isn’t George, who’s this?” the other man sounded confused and a little bit worried.

_Screw Dream and George and their ability to tell each other apart from a “uh” on the phone, what the fuck._

Wilbur panicked and hung up, deciding that it seemed like the best course of action right now. He dropped the phone on the bed, ignoring the buzzing coming from Dream sending texts to George until it got annoying, Wilbur put the phone on silent, looking for his own phone. He found it on his bedside table, fully charged, and silently thanked his drunk self for not forgetting to plug it, checking the time, 11:53 AM.

“Hey George” he shook the man lightly, attempting to wake him up, the other just grumbling, burrowing his face under the covers.

He laughed at the endearing action, tugging on the covers to get George to come out, the other man whining at the loss of heat, latching onto Wilbur’s body heat instead, resting his head in the crook of the taller man’s neck.

“Gogyyy” Wilbur sing-songed, tickling his sides.

George jumped away from him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Noooo, Will stop!”

Wilbur complied, watching the brunette in front of him stretch and send him a lazy smile, smiling softly in return.

“Oh uhm, I don’t mean to drop this on you right as you wake up, but Dream called you and I thought it was my phone so I answered.” Wilbur laughed nervously.

“What?” George’s head snapped up, gaze meeting Wilbur’s.

“Yeah, I basically said ‘uh’ and that’s pretty much it, but he definitely noticed it wasn’t you so I hung up on him, I'm really sorry.”

George sat up, thinking for a second, eyes suddenly widening.

“Oh shit, I think I accidentally left him on read this morning at like 6am, so it’s my fault too, it’s okay, I’ll text him in a second.”

He picked up his phone, Wilbur getting up, heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

* * *

Okay, well, this was it, no beating around the bush anymore, he would just tell Dream, then he would tell Sapnap, and Bad probably too. George pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat loudly beneath his ribcage, he let a shaky breath escape him. Should he call? Text him? It felt too important to simply announce it via text.

He unlocked his phone, seeing Dream had messaged him multiple time:

_‘Who was that?’_

_‘George?’_

Ignoring the messages, his thumb hovered over the call button, the little picture of Patches in Dream’s contact picture staring back at him with accusing eyes.

_What_

It was a picture of a cat, why was he overthinking this?

He clicked on the call button, deciding he needed to stop thinking and just act. He almost immediately hung up, anxiety suddenly sky rocketing, but Dream answered before he could escape from the call.

“George?”

“Hey” George replied, voice still rough with sleep.

He cleared his throat.

“Listen-”

“Who-”

They both spoke at the same time and laughed.

“You go first” Dream said softly.

George’s right hand clenched and unclenched mechanically on top of the bed sheets, the repetitive motion doing nothing to soothe his worries. He forced himself to let go and focused on what he needed to say next.

“I-, well we-, ahhhhh why is this so hard? It’s so stupid!” he said annoyed at himself.

“Come on George, it’s not stupid.” Dream’s voice was gentle, the younger man sensing George’s frustration.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“Well it’s probably not stupid.”

“Me and Wilbur, we’re kind of a thing” he paused “and by that I mean that we totally are, we’re dating.”

“What?” 

George could feel the disbelief coming from Dream.

“Yeah it’s...uh...it’s been a couple of months.”

“And you didn’t tell me? Wait who knows about this?” he sounded hurt.

George winced, “Philza, Techno, and uh Tommy?”

“Fuck” the word was spoken softly “Tommyinnit, a literal child, knew about this and I didn’t, and Sapnap didn’t either?”

It sounded much worse now that Dream was saying it aloud, George sighed.

“Listen, Dream, I- I don’t even know what to say, I was afraid of how you guys would react and-”

“No save it, you could have just said you didn’t trust us.”

“What-”

George heard the dial tone of Dream hanging up, putting the phone down in total and utter incredulity, tears quickly gathering at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, rubbing them away furiously.

“George?”

The man looked up, Wilbur was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, holding two mugs, looking at him worriedly.

George sniffled “Dream’s mad I didn’t tell him earlier, he hung up on me.”

Wilbur frowned, putting the coffee mugs down on the bedside table, and getting onto the bed, embracing the shorter man gently.

“Fuck Dream.”

George chuckled wetly, hiding his face in the other man's shoulder.

“George, you know he’ll come around, he’s probably just hurt.”

He nodded, crying quietly for a couple more minutes, Wilbur carding his fingers through his hair, murmuring sweet words in his ear, occasionally making him giggle.

“Okay” George took a deep breath “I’ll go... shower or something, I’m sure I look like shit...”

“You never look like shit George” Wilbur replied sweetly.

George rolled his eyes but grinned at Wilbur, making the other secretly proud of the small achievement.

As soon as the bathroom door closed shut, Wilbur picked up his phone, cold anger towards Dream simmering inside him. 

_‘WilburSoot: You’re such a giant asshole, no wonder he didn’t tell you, you fucking made him cry you’re genuinely a piece of shit.’_

He thought for a second before pressing send on the discord message to Dream, this was definitely deserved.

His phone buzzed three times in succession, Dream had replied:

_‘Dream: wdym?’_

_‘did he really cry?’_

_‘Wilbur??’_

Wilbur sighed, Dream was just an idiot, but he needed the man to understand that this was not okay.

_‘WilburSoot: Yeah, you fucked up honestly, I don’t know what you said but you better make up for it’_

_‘Dream: I said that he didn’t trust us’_

_‘WilburSoot: You know that’s not true’_

_‘Dream: i do, i was just hurt…’_

_‘WilburSoot: Well you’re not the only one hurt now, fix it’_

He closed the app, picking up his now cold coffee and sipping it.

_Ew_


	2. Good friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has some good friends and Wilbur is a mischievous man with an affinity for chaos

It had been 4 days already, despite what he had told Wilbur Dream still hadn’t apologized to George and the silence between the two was starting to feel more and more suffocating with each passing day.

George was tense, he didn’t bother with streaming, knowing he would be less entertaining than usual, afraid people would mention Dream to him and he would visibly react in a negative way. But today Sapnap was streaming with Bad, and he had, although somewhat unwillingly, accepted to play with them on the server when he had learned from a passing comment from one of them that Dream was busy and wouldn’t be joining them at all.

The two other men had seemingly not noticed the strain in George and Dream’s friendship, and George was very glad, he wouldn’t know how to even start to explain that the reason behind their argument laid in a relationship he had been keeping secret from his friends.

He sighed.

“-orge, George!”

“What was that?” he asked, finally noticing Bad’s voice calling his name.

“Are you okay? I’ve been trying to get your attention for like the past minute, you keep zoning out George.”

He chuckled awkwardly, not really knowing what to answer “Oh, uh, sorry, I’m just kind of tired I guess…”

“Are you sure?” Bad sounded dubious, catching on the slight hesitancy in his tone.

“Yeah that’s true, you’re weird, you’re being weird George!” Sapnap butted in accusingly.

“What, no, that’s not tr-”

The sound of someone joining the call interrupted him.

“Hello!” Dream chimed in “My thing got cancelled so I thought I’d join you guys!”

“Dream!” Sapnap and Bad replied.

His arrival startled George, his heart raced, he wasn’t ready to face Dream, and certainly not in a voice call on stream in front of thousands of people. What was the other man thinking? They both had been carefully avoiding each other for days and now he was waltzing in like nothing had happened, expecting him to play along?

“Oh guys, actually, I think I’m gonna go, I’m really tired… so, I’m-, I’m just gonna go... to bed, yeah.” George finished lamely.

He let his head drop in his hand, what was _that_? It wasn’t even late in the UK… That wasn’t exactly the subtle escape he was originally planning for.

“George you can’t do that, Dream _just_ arrived!” 

“Sorry Sapnap, I’ll join you guys some other time.” George replied, injecting some fake cheer into his voice, desperately trying to conceal the fact that Dream joining was the exact reason he needed to leave.

He disconnected from the call, not bothering to wait for a reply, immediately closing the tab on his side monitor that had Sapnap’s stream open, scared of seeing people in chat calling him out for his sudden departure.

His phone dinged and he picked it up reluctantly, half-expecting to see an angry text from Sapnap, Bad or even Dream, berating him for leaving like he just had done. 

_‘Hey, you alright? I was watching the stream’_

It was Wilbur. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face when he read the caring text.

_‘i’m fine, wasn’t expecting him to join though, how obvious was it that i was running away?’_

_‘I mean it was kinda awkward right after you left but Bad changed the subject pretty quickly so i think its chill :)’_

George cringed imagining the scene, hopefully the people watching the stream didn’t really pay attention to it.

_‘okay that’s fine ig, are you doing anything tonight??’_

_‘No, want me to come over?’_

_‘if you want to, yeah_ 😳 😳 😳 _‘_

_‘You idiot, I'll be there in like half an hour’_

George replied with a heart, not even hesitating before pressing send. 

He remembered the early stages of their relationship, and how weird he felt trying to be openly affectionate with Wilbur, but the other man had been patient and George had slowly started to feel more comfortable expressing his feelings once he knew that what they had wasn’t some measly fling, and that Wilbur had no intention to abandon him.

Wilbur had jokingly compared him to a cat once, distrustful at first but would come curl up in their owner's laps once they trusted them enough. 

George had responded with a sly smile “Well if I’m a cat, doesn’t that make you a furry for liking me?”, immediately eliciting a flurry of vehement denial from Wilbur.

He dismissed the fond memory, putting his phone down, a smile still playing on his lips.

The sound of someone trying to contact him on discord made him pause, slightly confused, why would anyone be calling him?

It was Badboyhalo. He immediately declined. Was the man trying to make him rejoin the stream?

_‘Badboyhalo: come on george i’m not on stream anymore, i wanna talk for a bit, i know youre not sleeping it’s like 7pm for you’_

George grudgingly called him back, eyeing the clock in the corner of his screen, he could talk with Bad for about 15 minutes, then Wilbur would arrive.

“Hey George!”

“Hey Bad.”

“So… I’m going to go straight to the point, what’s up with you and Dream?”

George recoiled from his computer. Oh, well, _maybe_ his friends had noticed something was wrong between them then.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was just tired.” 

His lips pressed together in a thin line, he knew playing dumb was not going to work, but at this point it gave him a couple more seconds to think.

“George…”

The vaguely disappointed tone made George feel guilty, he didn’t like lying to Bad, the man had always been a stable positive influence in his life, always there for him, and he didn’t want him to feel like he was hiding things from him.

“I… Listen, me and Dream, we had an argument,” he intended to stop there but the words came pouring out, “well it was pretty one-sided, he just said some hurtful shit and hung up on me.”

“You guys had an argument?” Bad sounded surprised, forgoing his usual cry of “Language!” even though George had sworn.

George chuckled humorlessly “Yeah, we did.”

The silence hung heavy between them for a second, and George knew the question Bad wanted to ask but was probably too considerate to.

“It was about something I didn’t tell him… Something I didn’t tell any of you.”

“George, you’re entitled to your secrets, we’re your friends, it doesn’t mean that you _have_ to tell us anything if you don’t want to.”

A warm feeling spread through George’s chest that he quickly identified as gratefulness, he was glad he was friends with Bad.

Okay. You know what? He could do this, he just needed to rip the metaphorical bandaid off now.

“It’s Wilbur... I mean, me and Wilbur, we’re dating… have been for some time now.” he blurted out, bracing for a similar reaction as Dream, even though George had barely ever seen Bad angry.

“For real?” 

“For real.”

“That’s amazing George! Oh my god! So the people talking about it on Twitter after you guys’ IRL stream the other day were right, George! This is so great!”

George laughed at the other’s excitement, pure relief bubbling up.

“Yeah I guess it is pretty great.” he knew the other man could hear the happiness that colored his voice.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“I meant what I said earlier, you’re allowed to keep parts of your life private if you want to, you don’t owe Dream anything. But I also know you two are joined at the hip, he probably felt hurt you didn’t tell him something this important.”

“He said I didn’t trust him.” George almost whispered, remembering the man spatting the words angrily at him too vividly.

“Well, is it true?”

“No!” George immediately protested “I was scared of how he would react, that it would be awkward with him and Sapnap, and you know how they make those _jokes_.” he said the last word distastefully, leaving no doubt to what kind of jokes he was talking about, not the funny ones or the ‘homiesexual’ ones that never failed to make him laugh, but the ones making fun of him or calling him ‘feminine’, or suggesting he was gay like it was an insult.

Bad hummed, George knew the other man was often the victim of similar jokes, both of them having less traditionally masculine mannerisms compared to the others.

“I get that, I think he knows he made a mistake though, he sounded pretty down before I left to call you. I don’t think Sapnap really understands what’s going on with you two, but he probably also sensed something was off, you should probably talk to him too eventually.”

“I know, I will... thanks Bad, this really means a lot to me, I really appreciate you, you know?”

“Aww, I love you too George!”

George fondly huffed, glancing at the time, Wilbur would be there any minute now.

“Anyways, I genuinely have to go now, thanks for calling.”

“Right, no problem, bye!”

“Bye.”

He hung up, feeling much lighter than before.

The tell-tale sound of Wilbur knocking on the door made him rise up from his chair excitedly, rushing to the front door which he promptly yanked open making the other man jump, slightly startled.

“Well damn Gogy, someone's in a good mood!” Wilbur said, beaming in response to George's own smile.

George tugged in inside, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Bad called me, he confronted me ‘cause he thought Dream and I were acting weird, so I told him everything... it went great.”

“Everything _everything_ ?” Wilbur asked, trying to hide his hopeful tone, he respected George’s choice not to tell his friends but Wilbur was a public man, he liked to express his affection clearly, he wanted people to know _he_ was the one George loved, he wanted to show him off to everybody, it was just in his nature.

George nodded and Wilbur hugged him, lifting him up and spinning him around, the shorter man laughing.

After a couple of seconds he deposited him back on the ground, smiling wide.

“That’s amazing Gog.”

“I know! I think I’ll call Sapnap to tell him soon... and then I don’t really care how other people find out.”

“Do you mean what I think you mean?”

Despite his question, Wilbur was pretty sure he understood what George meant, he was ready to go public with their relationship. The thought shook Wilbur, George was an incredibly private man, even going as far as keeping simple information secret from his fans, like the number of siblings he had, so to think that he was willing to showcase _this_ to everyone? Crazy.

George backtracked, suddenly looking shy, “Yeah, I mean only if you want to, right?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want to!”

He resisted the urge to spin George around again, knowing the brunette would probably not appreciate it, and instead cupped his face in his hand, thumb grazing against the man’s cheekbone, simply admiring him for a second before leaning down to kiss him. He could feel George’s smile against his, his hands coming to rest behind his neck, playing with his hair, the light touch making him shiver.

“I’m glad.” George spoke the words softly.

“Does that mean I can start dropping hints to drive people crazy?”

“I mean you can if you want to, it would be funny. I definitely think the IRL stream was a pretty big hint already, I don’t know if you saw it but Twitter went all out on the shipping after that.”

“Hmm, no I haven’t been on Twitter much this past week. Wait, I know exactly what I’ll do, is there fanart?”

“Of us? Yeah of course, I actually saw a lot of good ones.”

Wilbur grinned cheekily, stepping away from George, collapsing on the couch, taking his phone out. George settled next to him, curious.

“We’ll start somewhat subtle.”

George raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what he would do.

He opened Twitter, typing out _‘georgebur’_ in the search bar, he scrolled past the countless screenshots people were still raving about, only pausing to download a couple he particularly liked.

“Ah there it is!” he exclaimed, showing the other man an admittedly very good drawing of George and him, they were looking at each other, smiling, Wilbur’s head resting on George laps, cartoonish hearts drawn around them, it was captioned ‘ _the way they look at each other? yeah they’re in love, i rest my case your honor’._

It had already amassed about a thousand likes, and Wilbur shamelessly added his own, knowing people would immediately notice.

“Oh my god” George laughed “okay, I see what you’re going for.”

"I'll just do one, that way they'll wonder if it's accidental." 

"You're evil Wil." George said, leaning on the taller man, chin propped up on his shoulder. 

"But you like it." Wilbur replied teasingly. 

"No, I _love_ it." 

As much as he would like to deny it, Wilbur blushed, looking away from the other man. 

"Simp." he said mockingly, trying to regain some dignity.

“Hmm, coming from you? Do I need to pull out the clips from MCC12?”

Wilbur gasped dramatically “No, that’s cheating! It was months ago.”

“Yeah? So what?”

“So it doesn’t count anymore!”

George rolled his eyes but still giggled.

“You're so stupid.”

Wilbur looked down at his phone, Philza had texted him about the fanart, asking if he had meant to like it, he laughed, showing it to George, then texted him back, explaining he had done it on purpose.

“Phil just said I was chaotic Gogy.”

“Well I think I agree with that, check twitter, people are loving it.”

Wilbur opened the app back up, scrolling through his TL, seeing plenty of screenshots from his _‘liked’_ tab.

“People are tagging me below other fanarts of us now.” Wilbur noticed, looking at his mentions tab.

“I mean that was kinda expected.” George said, settling against Wilbur’s chest so he could also see his screen.

“I don’t mind it.”

“Of course you don’t, you’re a simp.”

* * *

The next day Wilbur joined Tommy, who was streaming Rust, and Philza. He was still on cloud nine after learning that everyone would soon know about George and him, and delighted to have spent time with him the night prior.

Wilbur was softly singing 'Fly me to the moon' under his breath, collecting some wood and other essentials they needed to survive, mostly letting Tommy and Philza do the talking, he would just sometimes offer advice when one of the two didn’t understand some part of the game.

“Wilbur!" said Tommy suddenly. 

"Tommy?" Wilbur replied, jumping around in the game, still humming. 

"You are in such a good mood today, it’s pissing me off.”

Wilbur stopped, turning back to look at Tommy's character in game.

“What did you just say?” he laughed, too used to Tommy’s antics to take any of his words seriously.

Tommy sighed as if exasperated, pushing the joke to entertain his chat.

“I really hate men sometimes. You know what, let’s just keep going, and you can keep humming your happy little song if you want to I guess.”

"Wow thanks Tommy, you're so nice, life is _so_ great." Wilbur replied obnoxiously, trying to annoy the young man even more. 

Tommy fake-gagged and ran away from Wilbur, "Please stop, I never _ever_ want to be in love, it's actually dis-gus-tang" 

Phil laughed nervously, immediately trying to deflect the subject, knowing Tommy's mention of love wouldn't go unnoticed by viewers. 

"O-okay boys, settle down. Let’s go, we need to get some food and other stuff!" 

Wilbur was quietly laughing, silently thanking Tommy for unknowingly helping him in his quest to drop as many hints as possible to the public before the reveal of his relationship. He should probably also disclose his plans to Phil before the poor man died of a heart attack trying to help him keep his relationship secret.

He switched tabs to discord, opening his direct messages to Philza.

_‘WilburSoot: George told Bad about our relationship (and Dream but it's kinda weird with him, long story), he’s gonna tell Sapnap soon, and then we’ll just go public from there, so don’t worry about any references to it, I’m trying to drop hints to make people think a little anyways’_

Wilbur could picture the exact face Phil made when he read his message, the man was probably completely shocked, he heard the sharp intake of air, and the quiet “Wait, really Wil?”.

He just hummed affirmatively in response, hearing Philza type quickly on his keyboard, the mechanical keys clicking loudly.

_‘Philza: I don’t even know what to say, it’s great, congrats! Does Tommy know about it?’_

_‘WilburSoot: No he’s literally just being an idiot, as usual, but it’s okay’_

They both chuckled.

“Can you guys stop giggling without me, I feel out of the joke.” Tommy said, annoyed.

The men apologized, dismissing any further queries, focusing on the game for about another hour, no further mention of love or George being made, until Tommy had to go and they collectively decided to log off.

* * *

“Do you think Dream _likes_ you?” Wilbur spoke the words hesitantly, the words leaving the bitter taste of jealousy on his tongue.

George turned around in his chair, gawking at the taller man laying on his bed, looking baffled.

“What?! Of course not!”

Wilbur looked unconvinced.

“I mean sometimes I just think I see a little of myself in him, some of the jokes he makes sound like confessions.”

“Listen Wil, if there’s one thing I’m sure of it’s this, it’s very platonical between Dream and I, we can joke like that because there’s absolutely nothing there other than friendship.”

Wilbur nodded, trusting his boyfriend’s judgement.

George typed messages quickly on discord, fingers flying on the keyboard, replying to different people.

“I told Sapnap I had something important to tell him and he just replied that he’s free for a call now.” George said, twisting his hands nervously, looking anxious.

Wilbur approached him, embracing him gently, depositing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Gogy.”

George buried his head in his shoulder, deeply breathing in the comforting scent of his boyfriend.

“I want to, I’m just stressed out because of how Dream reacted.” he mumbled, words muffled by the fabric pressed against his face.

“Well, no matter what, I’m there, Bad is there, and so are so many other people, we all love you George.”

George hummed, reluctantly pulling away from Wilbur.

“Okay okay, I’m doing it.” he flashed the other man a nervous smile, clicking on Sapnap’s profile picture.

“Do you want me to stay?”

George shook his head, “No don’t worry, just know that if I come in the living room crying it means it didn’t go well.” he joked, watching Wilbur chuckle in response, closing the bedroom door behind him.

He clicked on the video call button, apprehensively waiting for Sapnap to pick up.

“Hey George!”

“Hey Sap.”

The other man immediately perceived that George was in a serious mood, frowning slightly.

“You okay? What did you want to talk about?”

“Um, it’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.”

“What? Are you gay or something?” Sapnap replied, laughing, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere.

Despite himself George burst out laughing.

“Actually…”

“Oh my god, I swear I didn’t know, GEORGE WHAT? Wait, wait, is this a joke?” The younger man fumbled, surprise, and slight guilt flashing on his face, before settling on skepticism.

“No it’s not a joke, and I’m, uh, dating Wilbur.” He rushed through the words, adrenaline coursing through his veins, face flushed.

Sapnap gaped, slack-jawed.

“W-what? No way?”

George raised an eyebrow, “Uh? Yes way?”

“Wow George, I’m... I don’t even know what to say? Congrats?” He looked completely at a loss for words.

“Thank you? I guess?” George replied teasingly in the same questioning tone.

“Shut up, idiot” Sapnap laughed “You can’t just drop this on me out of nowhere and expect me to pull a whole speech out of my ass, man.”

George shook his head exasperated but he grinned.

“I’m happy for you, really, and I mean it Georgie… How long have you two been...” he gestured with his hands, not quite knowing how to call it, not wanting to misstep “...smooching?”

“Thank you, thank you, and like 5 months more or less, we didn’t really know what we were doing for a while, so the lines are a little blurred honestly.” He shrugged to the camera, watching Sapnap nod understandingly in return.

“Wow... Who else knows?”

“Phil, Techo, Tommy, and more recently Bad... and Dream.” He grimaced when he said the last name, the action not going unnoticed by the American.

“Are you two fighting?”

George sighed tiredly.

“I guess we are, he was mad that I didn’t tell you guys earlier when Will told his friends a while ago, he accused me of not trusting you, not trusting him.” He cleared his throat, trying to hide how much the words still affected him.

Sapnap eyes softened, “Have you guys talked since he told you that?”

George shook his head, not quite trusting his voice not to fail him.

“He’s such a dumbass, he’s probably too prideful to apologize, you know how he is. It’s obvious he misses you, he was being all gloomy the past couple of days… this explains why. Oh, that also explains _the_ stream, you know when you left when he came in the call!”

The older man looked away, embarrassed to be reminded of his awkward bolting from the stream to avoid Dream’s presence.

“Yeah, I know, I know, I also think Wil’ messaged him something a bit aggressive, he wouldn't tell me what exactly though, just that he basically insulted him a little bit.”

Sapnap loudly laughed at that.

“Damn, you got a protective man, Georgie!”

George rolled his eyes in response.

“Good for you! Anyways, I have to dip, I’ll go beat Dream’s ass until he puts his pride aside and come talk to you though.”

“Sap, you don’t have to, it’s fine.”

“Sure, sure, bye, love you!”

“Yeah, whatever, me too I guess.” George replied sheepishly.

Sapnap beamed at him before disconnecting from the call.

_Well I guess that went well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you fucking believe I wrote most of this and then Dream had the gall to go and do exactly what I wrote?  
> He just went and liked a dnf fanart and then George commented "hot" on another one, these men will drive me crazy istg  
> Anyways this took some time, I debated cutting the georgebur fanart bit for a while because of that, but i decided against it in the end
> 
> Thanks for the patience :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are very pog, thanks a lot for the sweet words, they are genuinely my main motivation to write those, I really enjoy seeing that you guys enjoy them, it makes my day :)
> 
> (but i also understand that some people are not comfortable with commenting and shit, it still means a lot to me that you're reading my fic :D)


	3. Are you even trying to keep this secret at this point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George talks to Dream and flirts with Wilbur. Wilbur desperately tries to find new ways to drop hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real fiction in this fanfiction is wilbur actually streaming somewhat frequently, pls we want content singing man

Wilbur woke up slowly, George's dark hair the first thing he registered, the brunet’s head resting on his chest, the man curled up against him. 

He smiled faintly, looking around the room, eyelids still heavy with sleep.

Just the day before George had burst into the living room smiling so wide that Wilbur didn’t doubt for a second that the call with Sapnap had gone well. He could tell that for George revealing their relationship to others was hard but freeing, he hadn't stopped grinning the whole night, eyes softly crinkling in the way that made Wilbur’s heart skip a beat. He looked happy.

Nervous energy ran through him with the sudden realization that George had told all the friends he wanted to tell directly, this meant, unless he had changed his mind, that there was only one step remaining to this whole ordeal: a public announcement. 

He heard George take a deep breath, and glanced down to him opening his eyes, blinking quickly to adjust his vision to the bright room. 

"Hey there." Wilbur whispered tenderly.

"Hey, love." George replied, letting his eyes fall shut once again, missing the way the simple word painted Wilbur’s face with a red blush. 

“Gogy” he hummed back, grinning bashfully, “What’s that for?”

George didn’t respond, his fingers dancing playfully on the taller man’s chest. They settled on his left side, palm pressed against his ribs, and Wilbur wondered if the other could feel the staccato of his heart, how every little word from George still had the power of sending his heart into a frenzy even after months together.

He felt like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush when he spent time with him, and, despite his innocent character he liked to play, George knew exactly what buttons to push with him, he knew Wilbur couldn’t resist him, and Wilbur was all too happy to be privy to his hidden sides in return, the ones George didn’t show anyone else: the vulnerable pillow talks at 3am, or when he would reach out to interlace their fingers together, squeezing tightly, and, maybe his personal favorite, when George would card his fingers through his hair, murmuring excitedly about some random topics he was passionate about.

George’s knuckles rapped against his chest lightly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Chill, I can tell you’re thinking too much... it’s too early to think.”

Wilbur looked down at the other man, seeing him gazing back at him.

“Even if I’m thinking about you?”

George huffed out a quiet laugh, rolling his eyes, raising a finger in an attempt to tap against Wilbur’s temple but falling short when the other man moved, poking his cheek instead.

“I’m living in your head rent free.”

Wilbur chuckled earnestly, sitting up, forcing George to also move, the other still half-resting on him.

“You spend way too much time on Twitter.”

* * *

George paced nervously around his room, Sapnap had texted him to tell him that Dream would be calling him soon and he hadn’t been able to stay still since. The reassuring messages of the young Texan had done nothing to ease his worries.

His discord finally rang, George sat down in his chair, waiting for a couple of seconds, to not seem too desperate, before answering the call.

“George.” Dream spoke up, he sounded tired.

“Dream.” George replied, fingers tapping nervously on his desk.

“Listen, George, I…” He stopped, as if the words wouldn’t come to him.

“Uh… yeah?” 

“I’m sorry, I was an idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah, you were.” George responded softly, the awkward energy in the air choking him up slightly.

“I’m sorry” the american repeated again, “I know it’s not a good excuse but I couldn’t believe you didn’t tell me, we’re  _ best friends _ George, this is important to you, I can see it, but you still didn’t tell me.”

“I know... I’m sorry too, I was…  _ am _ scared, I thought, for some reason that you would hate me, that you would never want to speak to me again.”

George heard Dream inhale sharply, realizing that him lashing out at George and hanging up when he had finally told him the other day was probably his friend’s exact fear come true.

“I didn’t mean to, George. I can’t say I fully understand you, what I do understand is that big emotional talks and stuff is not always your strongest point. But you should know that, no matter what, what makes you happy makes me happy too, I could never be mad at you for being happy.”

To his own embarrassment George could feel tears burn behind his eyelids for the second time this week, he sniffled quietly.

“I know, I’m sorry, I realized it was dumb but then I was so stuck in this spiral of thinking that it was too late to tell you guys and that you would be mad. ”

“I didn’t want to make you feel like you couldn’t talk to me George, I hope you know you can come to me for anything in the future George.”

George made a quiet affirmative noise, “I missed talking to you.” he added, in a rare display of vulnerability.

“Me too.”

“This sucked, can we never do that again?” He laughed, drying his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Dream wheezed loudly, the sounds suspiciously a bit wet, the man probably wiping his own tears away.

“Yeah, never again.” 

It seemed like a promise, making George grin widely.

“Wanna play bedwars together?”

“Sure, we’ll crush them together”

“Together” George murmured back.

That sounded a lot like  _ “Everything will be alright” _ to him.

* * *

Wilbur legs bounced up and down, while he read the chat. 

“No, I’m not playing  _ Hayloft _ again guys,  _ please _ go listen to something else.”

Despite his words Wilbur playfully played the first few chords, watching his chat erupt excitedly in response.

“Just admit you want to play it Will.” George teasingly interrupted, yawning.

Wilbur startled at the sound of the brunet’s voice coming from his headphones, he had almost forgotten he was there. George had been on call with him since the beginning of the stream, but the man had stayed up to play with Karl and Quackity on stream the whole night before and hadn’t slept yet, so he was slowly drifting off. Wilbur had told him a hundred times that he should leave and rest and George kept stubbornly refusing. He had been quiet for the past half hour of the stream, simply listening to Wilbur interact with his chat, sporadic soft amused exhales the only indicator of his presence.

“Gogy! I almost thought you fell asleep.”

“Haven’t yet, but I might if you don’t choose a damn song to sing, we’ve all been waiting for like hours.”

Wilbur grinned at George’s comment, glancing back towards his second monitor, as if the other’s camera would suddenly turn on, the glow of the monitor lighting up George’s pale skin, contrasting with the pink of his lips, turned up into a tired smile. He shook the mental image of the other away.

“Aww, you wanna hear me sing?” He replied instead.

“I don’t, shut up.” 

Wilbur could immediately hear the laugh in George’s voice, tone light, and a second later, George giggled, a small chuckle escaping Wilbur at the familiar contagious sound. 

“Okay, someone in chat just wrote _ ‘Mr. Loverman by Ricky Montgomery?’ _ ” he thought about it for a second. “Yeah, why not, it shouldn't be too hard, I know the chords.” Wilbur said, positioning his fingers on the strings, pressing lightly and strumming experimentally.

“What’s that?” George asked curiously.

“There’s no way you don’t know it, you spend all of your time on Tik Tok, Gogy.”

He didn’t wait for the other’s reply, starting to strum again, clearing his voice.

_ “I'm headed straight for the floor, the alcohol's served its tour…” _

He sang softly, eyes focused on the placement of his hands as the song progressed, the sound of his own voice and the guitar washing over him.

_ “...I'm Mr. Loverman and I miss my lover man, _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman and I miss my lover.” _

The last note of the song ended and Wilbur let his hands fall away from the guitar strings, the instrument hanging around his neck, propped up on his leg. He was slightly out of breath still, a combination of singing and the anxious energy thrumming through him.

“You liked it?” Wilbur sounded a bit sheepish, as if almost apprehensive to ask for George’s opinion.

George was speechless for a second, the way Wilbur had sung  _ at him _ made his stomach flip, he had immediately straightened up from his slouched position in his chair, and hadn't been able to tear his gaze away from the man and his guitar. 

Realizing his silence was a bit too long he quickly recovered. 

“Yeah, I did, it was really good,  _ lover boy _ .” George answered cheekily, knowing the simple nickname would fluster Wilbur.

The discovery of how much calling him pet names affected Wilbur was probably one of his favorite things yet, he enjoyed dropping them at random times in conversation, just to watch the usually confident man stumble through his words, blushing, pretending it didn’t affect him as much as it did.

Wilbur choked a little bit, hiding it with a well-placed laugh.

“The song’s ‘ _ Lover man’,  _ you idiot.”

George smiled, hearing the fond tone of Wilbur’s voice, changing the meaning of the last word completely.

“Hmm, it's ‘ _ lover man _ ’ but  _ you _ , you’re lover boy. I-, I mean it though, I always like it when you sing.” George declared, picking up his phone and quickly typing a message to the other man and sending it. 

“Aww Gogy, you’re just flattering me now.” Wilbur replied, before looking down at his phone that just lit up with a silent notification.

Despite himself, George scooted closer to the screen, knowing it was his text that Wilbur was reading, curious to see how he would react to what he had just sent.

“George!” Wilbur exclaimed, shock and mirth apparent in his voice.

George silently laughed in response, seeing on the stream the slightly delayed reaction of Wilbur opening his text and immediately looking back up, eyes wide, as if worried the people watching would know what it contained.

“What?”, George asked, pretending he didn’t do anything.

Wilbur shook his head, putting his phone down.

“You’re so spirited tonight, I don’t know what got into you.”

“Nothing, I’m just bored…” he yawned again, “...and very tired.” George added, scanning the chat, people going wild over the exchange with Wilbur, wondering what just happened.

“Am I boring you?” Wilbur placed a hand over his heart, as if offended at the mere thought.

“As if you could.”

George grinned, watching the man on the other side of the screen try and contain a smile, taking a sip out of his water bottle.

“Did I leave the great Wilbur speechless?” George pushed, waiting for Wilbur’s reply to his flirting in front of, he glanced at the viewer count, 68 thousand people.

“Shut up.” Wilbur replied, flipping the camera off.

George laughed, resting his head on the palm of his hand, half laying on his desk. He pulled his mic with the other hand, until it rested close to his mouth, knowing it would make his voice deeper.

“Make me?” He said, voice low.

Wilbur raised both of his eyebrows this time, mouth falling open, looking away nervously, unable to hide the red glow that blossomed on his cheeks. 

“Y-you...you are  _ so _ stupid George.”

George groaned, pushing the mic away so he would sound normal again.

“I’m so unappreciated! Chat, chat, listen, do you agree?”

He watched the audience’s comments fly on his screen, too fast for him to even try and read most of them.

_ “Agree that you’re stupid? _ ! _ ”  _ He read aloud from a message in the chat, hearing Wilbur cracking up at the words.

“No, agree that I’m unappreciated! Ugh chat, I’m just gonna go to sleep.” He whined.

“You really should, you’ve been awake for like 30 hours. Read my message before you do?”

“How do you know how long I’ve been awake, you stalker?” George grumbled, looking down at his phone, seeing Wilbur had indeed texted him.

_ ‘If you’re going to sleep, movie-afternoon tomorrow then?’ _

They liked to watch movies or shows together in the afternoon when they both knew they had to stream that night and wouldn’t be able to see each other, and since Wilbur knew George was streaming with Quackity again tomorrow, this seemed like the perfect arrangement.

“As long as it’s not Hamilton, then yeah sure.” George responded aloud, instead of just texting back, knowing the people in chat would surely pick up on what Wilbur had sent him from his reply.

“Hey! Hamilton is great, fuck you George.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, good night.”

“It’s 4pm Gogy, but good night.”

* * *

Wilbur scrolled through Twitter, looking for another thing to do to drive the people speculating about his relationship with George crazy, but his timeline was already filled with clips and tweets about sleep-deprived George shamelessly flirting with him.

He texted the other man:  _ ‘George, how am I meant to drop good subtle hints about us when you fucking dished out the least subtle, most heavy handed flirting on stream yesterday, nothing is gonna faze them anymore’ _

_ ‘oops?’ _

The reply made him laugh, but didn’t help with his current problem. He needed a good idea and he had no inspiration whatsoever. He tossed his phone away on his bed and opened Twitter again on his computer this time, he could like another fanart of them, but it felt a bit too easy. 

No, he needed to step up his little game.

What if…? He jumped in his chair, he had the  _ perfect _ idea. He quickly opened up discord, clicking on his chat with George to get his opinion:

_ ‘WilburSoot: What if I come to your house, take a selfie somewhere and post it?’ _

_ ‘George: What do you mean? With me or alone?’ _

_ ‘WilburSoot: Alone, in a part of your house that’s not too too easy to recognize but that they have definitely seen before’ _

_ ‘George: Ohhhh I think i get it! That’s literally so stupid, but you can come whenever, we’re watching a movie anyway right?’ _

Wilbur grinned, pulling a sweater on, tying his shoes and pocketing his phone before excitedly rushing to George’s apartment. He was way too excited for something this stupid, but who could blame him? This was fun, and it only led him closer to the day he could make out on camera with George and send the biggest fuck you to everyone else that thought they had a chance with the shorter man. The thought made him smile even though he knew George would probably never let him do that. Telling people was one thing, kissing on video for thousands of people to see was another.

Soon enough he had arrived at the other’s front door, knocking twice quickly, waiting for George to open it. He heard rapidly approaching steps and the door creaked open.

He could never get tired of the sight of his lover waiting for him on the other side, always smiling at him before tugging him in, kissing him like they hadn’t seen each other less than 48 hours ago. He reciprocated the sweet action, reveling in the softness of George’s hands on either side of his face before he pulled away.

“Sorry I’m here for business only, Sir” he said, laughing at George who rolled his eyes in response.

“You should take the pic in my bedroom, I don’t think I’ve really shown any other part of my flat.” George suggested, thumb pointing towards his bedroom door.

“What about a pic in your bed?” Wilbur replied, putting a hand on the smaller man’s waist.

George shoved him away gently, chuckling.

“No, you absolute dumbass.”

* * *

They ended up watching a couple episodes of the Office first, eating snacks and resting quietly, Wilbur’s head in George’s lap, occasional chuckles breaking the comfortable silence. George had also recounted his phone call with Dream to Wilbur between two episodes, relief apparent on his face over being back on good terms with his best friend, the hours of playing together after the exchange of apologies helping them loosen the tension that had settled between them.

After a couple more episodes, they moved to George’s bedroom, Wilbur firmly decided on posting his picture before the end of the day.

Wilbur was looking around George’s room, the other sitting on the bed, quietly scrolling through his own Tik Toks to see what angle of his room he had previously shown, showing them to Wilbur to help him decide on the background he wanted for his selfie.

They finally settled on the wall next to the left of George's desk and Wilbur carefully angled the camera so that, next to his face, a part of George’s bedroom wall could be seen. On one side it included the corner of one of the windows, which had appeared in one of George’s stupid Tik Tok he had helped film a month ago, and on the other side, the corner of his youtube play button.

It wasn’t enough for his location to be too obvious right away, but definitely enough for stans to wonder why they recognized where he was and, after some time, make the connection. He smiled widely, snapping the picture and once satisfied with the angle he sat down on the bed, George looking curiously over his shoulder at the picture.

“This is so weird, I don’t even know if I could recognize right away that this was taken here.” George said, carefully examining the picture, zooming on the window on the left side of Wilbur’s face.

“Don’t worry about it, they will know for sure.” Wilbur replied confidently, the shape of the window frame was distinctive enough to raise questions right away for those who had seen it previously. 

He tweeted it on his main account, no caption needed.

George hummed, letting himself fall on his back on the bed, next to Wilbur. The taller man glanced at him, checking the time on his phone, 8pm.

“When did you say you had to stream with Quackity?”

“In two hours, why?” George replied, looking at the time, confused.

Wilbur grinned.

“Well that’s two hours we could put to good use.”

George scoffed, cheeks flushed, but he surprised Wilbur by grabbing the fabric of his shirt, pulling him over to him. The other man almost fell, balancing on his knees, their lips meeting. Wilbur quickly deepened the kiss, prodding at George's bottom lips until the other let him in, only pulling away to breathe. 

Wilbur grabbed his waist, hands coming to rest under the smaller man's shirt, thumbs digging into the skin gently. His heart was beating hard, he looked into George's eyes gazing up at him, half-lidded, pressed against the mattress.

"You're so beautiful George." Wilbur whispered reverently.

He closed the distance once again, crashing their lips together, George's hands fisting in the front of his shirt, bringing him impossibly closer as he threw his head back for a second to allow himself to breathe, exposing his pale throat. 

Wilbur was immediately drawn to the displayed skin, trailing lazy kisses from George's jaw to his collarbone, lingering in a few spots to lightly mark the skin, feeling his lover shiver in response under him, George biting his lips but failing to contain the low sounds escaping his throat.

"Stop doing that you  _ idiot _ , I have to stream soon." George's voice was hoarse. 

"Stop making those noises when I do it then." Wilbur countered cheekily, the man under him huffing indignantly.

The ringing of George's phone next to them interrupted the moment, George pushing Wilbur off to grab the phone and answer. 

"Geooooorge" Wilbur whined, annoyed that the other man even thought about answering. 

"Sorry Will, it's Quackity, he just texted me that he needs me, I actually have to answer." 

George's thumb swiped across the screen, answering the FaceTime call after making sure he had cut his camera. 

"I hate you." Wilbur mouthed, sitting back on the bed, looking at George silently blowing him a kiss in response. 

"Georgie!" Quackity's voice came loudly from the phone speakers. 

"Hello, hello, need something?" George asked, looking at Wilbur still pouting in front of him. 

"Yeah actually, it’s for the stream, Corpse just told me he can't come, can't blame him though, health stuff, do you think you could get Wilbur to come on the GTA stream with us tonight?" 

"Oh, why are you asking me instead of asking him directly?" 

"Listen I don't know him  _ that _ well, and you two seem like you're all  _ buddy-buddy _ " Quackity paused, he seemed a bit nervous, the man liked to have his stream well planned and to have someone drop out last minute was probably stressful for him. "So, can you ask him?"

"I don't know, can I?" George questioned, teasingly looking at Wilbur directly in the eye, waiting to see if the man would agree. 

"Uh yeah, that's what I just asked, can you?" Quackity repeated again. 

George raised a brow, looking at him insistently and Wilbur’s heart fluttered pleasantly when he realized the other wanted him to answer himself. 

He cleared his throat. "Sure big Q, no problem, I know nothing about GTA though." 

"What the fuck?" Quackity sounded confused. "Wait, are you on call with him?" 

"Something like that." George replied vaguely. 

"Something like th-, wait a second, are you two together right now?!" Quackity exclaimed. 

"Whaaat? Noooo, us together?" Wilbur said, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

"No fucking way, Jorge? Wait, is it for real? Are you two really… you know?" 

"With him? Yikes." George gagged, pretending to throw up, Wilbur playfully hitting him. 

"That's rich coming from a guy that, less than five minutes ago, had my tongue down h-" 

George slapped his hand on Wilbur’s mouth muffling his next words, holding back laughter. 

"Oh my god, okay I need to see you two, turn the face cam on George! George! GEORGE!" Quackity progressively got more and more excited, shouting his name. 

Wilbur saw George's finger hover over the screen to hang up and snatched the phone from his hand instead. 

"Wow he was about to hang up on you Quackity, so rude, but I'm nice, so I'll turn on the cam just for you." 

George pounced on Wilbur before he could follow up on his promise, vainly attempting to get the phone back, tugging on his arm to try and make him drop the device. 

"Will, I swear to god I will..." George trailed, tone dangerous. 

"Yeah? What are you gonna do?" Wilbur retorted mockingly, looming over him, the hand not holding the phone up in the air coming to rest on George’s thigh. 

Quackity laughed hard, "Wow, wow, well, I'll let you guys take care of all of this tension in the air, I’m feeling a bit like I'm not needed here. Just make sure you guys are done on time for the stream tonight!", he chuckled again before hanging up, leaving the two men sitting in silence together. 

George burst out in a fit of giggles, falling backward on the bed, Wilbur soon following after, folded over in laughter.

"Well, we only have like an hour left then if you need to get home to play with us." George said after he finally managed to stop laughing. 

Wilbur shrugged, smile not leaving his face, "That's plenty of time, Gogy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long wait, real life got in the way  
> thanks for reading :)


	4. “and the universe said I love you because you are love.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity stream with da boys, some fluff, Karl, and Dream and Wilbur talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo, i'm not dead

George ran his hand through his now mostly dry hair while he looked at the time at the bottom of his screen, 9:50pm. Wilbur had left barely 15 minutes ago, rushing back home as George showered, and Quackity’s stream was planned to start in less than 10, Wilbur would definitely be at least a little bit late.

The sound of a discord notification caught his attention, he clicked on Quackity’s new message.

_‘Quackity: Sooo, you and Wilbur there is something between you two, right? it wasn’t a joke??’_

He huffed a quiet laugh at the younger man’s hesitant curiosity, firmly decided on giving him nothing more than crumbs to sate his inquisitiveness.

_‘George: lmao yeah’_

_‘Quackity: the FUCK does that mean George’_

_‘George: we’ve been dating for quite some time actually’_

_George: pog?’_

_‘Quackity: why didn’t you tell me before asshole’_

_‘Quackity: but pog!!!’_

_‘Quackity: i can’t believe you let me make jokes about you and Dream when it was you and wilbur the whole time’_

_‘George: suck to suck’_

_‘Quackity: fuck you gogy, don’t be late for the stream, i’ll do intro then call you right after’_

George sent him a thumbs up, then closed discord. He was pretty sure Quackity would eventually call him and harass him with questions until he had all the details that he clearly wanted to know about his relationship, and George, after making the other plead a little bit, would reluctantly oblige. With how often he and Quackity were on call together or texting nowadays not saying anything about Wilbur had become an almost impossible challenge anyways, more of a hassle than not.

For what felt like the hundredth time these couple of days, he realized how much easier not hiding his relationship was, and he mentally slapped his past self for his stupidity, there was no reason to be afraid.

He shook off the regrets and picked up a dark grey hoodie that was laying on the ground near his desk, putting it on to fight off the evening chill. It was too big on him, probably one of Wilbur’s many articles of clothing that the man conveniently “forgot” around his flat, pretending he left them on accident, but looking way too overjoyed when he saw George wear them, the clothes swamping him, way too big on his lithe frame.

He pulled the hood up, not really caring about his appearance since no one would actually see him on Quackity’s stream, and decided on checking Twitter to kill the last ten minutes he had before joining. He was hoping to maybe get to see what people thought about the selfie Wilbur had posted and whether anyone had noticed where it was taken yet. 

The very first tweet he saw, sitting at the top of his timeline, with already thousands of likes, was a short video merging the background of Wilbur’s picture with a screenshot of one of his Tiktok and a video from a couple months ago where he had pointed his camera towards his youtube play button. It seemed like they had already figured it out.

He gaped at the tweet in astonishment, how were people _that_ quick? At this point they could probably solve a 50 year old cold case if it meant learning a bit more about their favorite content creators. He didn’t know if he should be worried or impressed by their analytical skills.

All the comments and replies to the tweet were ecstatics, wondering if they had perhaps filmed a video together or were planning a joint-stream.

He laughed at a reply that just stated ‘ _Adding this to the folder of Georgebur evidence’_ , pondering for a few seconds whether he wanted to wreak havoc even more today by liking it or not, before deciding the reactions would definitely be priceless and clicking the little heart button.

Well that should be another pretty good hint for them.

_Enough chaos for today._

He closed the app.

* * *

“Yeah he’s a bit late, should be there soon enough though.” George said, looking down at his phone, reading Wilbur’s text stating he was almost home.

“I _wonder_ why he’s late Georgie.” Quackity replied teasingly, before reading the chat.

“Wait how do they all know you guys saw each other? Literally everyone is spamming me about it!”

“Just shut up Quackmeister and launch the game.” George said, rolling his eyes even though the other couldn’t see him.

When he didn’t hear any snarky comment back from Quackity he glanced at his second monitor, where he had the younger man’s stream open, but he was simply busy responding to donos and thanking gifted subs.

He laughed silently when he read the next donation before the automated voice could announce it aloud ‘ _Hey, so everyone noticed that Wilbur posted a picture where he was in George’s room, do you know anything about their meetup?’_ , George wondered how his friend would respond to that one, holding back another laugh at the word “meetup”, if only people knew how often they saw each other they would probably not call these meetups anymore.

Quackity laughed nervously after reading the dono himself, not quite knowing how far he could go with toeing the line between jokingly making fun of his friends and getting a bit too close to revealing the truth, now that he actually was in on the secret.

“Oh! I just got a dono about Wilbur visiting you, how come I wasn’t invited, George?” Quackity whined, deflecting the question, pretending to be hurt.

“Well you Facetimed us, wasn’t that enough for you?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t want to turn on the camera for me Georgie.” Quackity replied, raising a brow mockingly.

The simple comment was enough to rekindle the curiosity of the chat, donations flooding in, begging for more details from either streamers as George flushed, not answering, incapable of finding an excuse the chat wouldn’t be suspicious of. 

The soft chime of someone joining the call gave an easy way out for both men, Quackity looking slightly overwhelmed by the sheer excitement of his audience regarding the topic.

“Hey Wilbur! Perfectly on time, as always!” Quackity declared, even though the man was almost 20 minutes late.

“Hey big Q, hey Gogy!” Wilbur replied smoothly, ignoring the small jab at his punctuality.

George didn’t react, too busy petting his cat that had jumped up on his laps and was demanding his attention, meowing and digging his paws in his chest. He scooped him in his arms, holding him close to his chest, the small feline burrowing deeper in the fold of the fabric, rumbling against him.

“Gogy, Gogy... George!”

George finally looked up from the cat tucked in his arms, noticing Wilbur’s arrival in the call.

“Oh, sorry! Hi Wil...uh, Wilbur.” He belatedly corrected himself adding the second part of the man’s name, almost self conscious about calling him by his nickname on stream.

Thankfully the other two didn’t pick up on it, Wilbur ranting for a couple of seconds about being ignored while George proceeded to mostly ignore him once again, distractedly scratching his purring cat behind the ears, to the utter delight of the animal.

“Who’s purring into the mic guys, kind of rude.” Quackity quipped after noticing the persistent noise in the background.

“Oh sorry it’s me…” George said, pushing the mic farther away from his cat so it wouldn’t pick up on the sounds he made.

“Oh? So y-”

“My god, no! It’s not _literally_ me, I meant it’s my cat!” George quickly corrected himself, interrupting the beginning of what he was sure would have been some sort of witty remark from Wilbur.

“Yeah sure Georgie, it’s okay just admit you’re some kind of catboy.” Quackity drawled mockingly.

“Oh come on guys.” George sighed in defeat, already exasperated by the two others.

“Guys, guys _please_.” Wilbur replied tauntingly, George failing to contain a giggle at the man’s poor impression.

“ _Cat reveal?_ ” Quackity asked, reading from a donation, “Yeah! George show your cat, that will get me subs! Hey chat, if you use your primes right now George will show you his cat!”

“What? It’s not a reveal, I’ve shown him on stream before...” George glanced at Quackity’s stream, the chat already filling with notifications from hundreds of people subscribing. 

“Please George, be a good friend... Wait, you actually owe me a favor, remember? Well, it’s time to pay up!” he announced smugly.

George groaned, remembering he was indeed indebted to the other man after he had lost a bet while playing some dumb game against him a couple days ago. He let himself slide down in his chair, stopping before the momentum could send him to the floor and dislodge his napping cat. 

He didn’t look presentable, his hair was surely a mess, and he was tired.

“Do I really have to?” He mumbled.

“No you don’t.” “Yes you do!” Both the other men in the call spoke up in unison, bringing a smile to George’s face.

“Wilbur will you stop simping for two seconds just because he pouted? You are such a weak man. Now George, I’m waiting for you to turn your camera on.” Quackity continued, ignoring Wilbur’s protests.

George weakly grumbled under his breath, holding his cat with one hand while the other reached for his mouse, tabbing out to discord, clicking on the little icon to enable webcam sharing. He didn’t bother looking back at Quackity’s stream, not wanting to see himself as he rose up from his chair, holding his cat up in front of the camera for a couple of seconds before cradling him back against his chest once more, letting himself collapse gracelessly unto his chair.

“Happy now?”

“Very!” Quackity replied, his self-satisfied grin obvious in the tone of his voice.

George rolled his eyes in response to his enthusiasm, already moving to turn his camera off again when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the camera’s feedback. The image he saw made him click the ‘off’ button a little faster: mostly hidden behind the shadow casted by his hood, but definitely still there, especially if you looked for it, two red marks decorated the side of his neck. They were not quite fully formed hickeys, but enough to raise questions regarding the sort of activities he had been up to recently.

His phone buzzed on the desk, the screen illuminating with a notification from Wilbur:

_‘Hey, I think you got a little something on your neck, a little rash, maybe an allergy?’_

George could feel the sarcasm oozing from the message and he inhaled deeply to resist the urge to throttle the taller man, cheeks burning up, thankful the camera was now off.

“Wilbur.”

“Yes?” The man answered, trying to contain his amusement.

“I’m actually gonna kill you.”

“What?” Quackity asked, looking away from his chat for a moment.

Wilbur burst out laughing, unperturbed by the threat, while Quackity laughed confusedly along. 

George’s phone buzzed once again, the mic picking up the subtle sound, and he didn’t even have to look to know that it was Wilbur who sent him another text to probably get another embarrassed reaction out of him.

“I’m going to block your number.” George declared, not even bothering to check the actual content of the message.

“What? No!” Wilbur immediately exclaimed, seemingly more worried by this threat than the previous one. 

“Yes~” George sing-songed, giggling at the other’s nervousness.

“Well, George, if you want to play it like that there’s plenty of blackmail material to be released.” Wilbur teased right back. “Especially that one pi-”

“You wouldn’t!” George gasped, interrupting him.

“Guys, guys, can you stop making me feel like the third wheel on my own stream please?” Quackity begged, “We haven’t even started playing the game and I’ve been live for almost 45 minutes already.”

They refocused on the subject of the stream, both Wilbur and George keeping their light-hearted bickering to a minimum, trying to understand the game better, listening to Quackity explain and describe various parts of GTA to them.

The three of them ended up streaming for almost 5 hours despite their inability to play the game correctly, Quackity only calling it a night when George tired rambles stopped making any kind of sense.

* * *

Wilbur slumped in his chair as soon as Quackity disconnected from the voice-call to end the stream on his own, suddenly aware of the weariness weighing heavy on him. His day has been busy, from working in the morning, then going to George’s, to rushing back home to stream for a couple of hours. He yawned, noticing from his little icon that George had stayed in the group call on the discord server with him.

“George?” He called out after a few seconds of silence, wondering if he had fallen asleep at his desk.

The other hummed in response but didn’t bother forming words, wordlessly conveying his exhaustion to Wilbur. He could easily picture George half-asleep, head resting on his arms, his own large hoodie’s hood up, he smiled at the endearing mental image.

“You should go to bed, falling asleep at your desk is bad for your back.” 

Wilbur actually knew that from experience, he certainly wasn’t the best at taking care of himself so he probably didn’t have any kind of authority to lecture the other about self-care, but something about George made Wilbur want to hold him close to his chest, and ensure no harm would ever happen to him, even something as insignificant as an aching back. And, as much as George protested against his “mother-henning”, as he sometimes dismissively called it, the shorter man reveled in the protectiveness and caring.

He remembered fondly the quiet night when he had confessed that it was Wilbur’s thoughtfulness, his ability to express his affection so clearly through caring words and actions that had first drawn George to him. Wilbur had been so enamored with the other’s compliment he had made him repeat himself twice, George grinning sheepishly at the request while he beamed in the dark.

“I don’t wanna move, the desk is comfy and my bed is too far.” George complained, voice muffled, confirming the fact he was laying down, head in his arms.

“Gogy you’ll regret it in the morning if you stay here.”

“No please just let me…” he yawned, “...sleep.”

Wilbur refused to let himself coo at the actions of a 24 year old man, even if the man in question was his boyfriend.

“George come on, I’m definitely not gonna come all the way back to yours to carry you to bed.”

“Wilby~” George giggled tiredly.

“Gogy~”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

“I really hate you.”

“I really love you.”

“I-”

The back and forth would have continued if a third voice didn’t speak up suddenly.

“Oops sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt anything, I just saw you two in a vc and since you were on the dream SMP discord server I thought you guys were still streaming.” Karl rushed through his explanation, sounding mortified at having cut in the middle of what was obviously a private conversation.

Wilbur and George both stayed silent for a second, waiting to see who would take the lead and respond.

“Oh uh, don’t worry about it, we were just talking, no big deal.” George chuckled nervously. His voice was much clearer, meaning he had straightened up from his previously slouched position.

“Yup.” Wilbur added, his fatigue momentarily forgotten, right leg bouncing up and down beneath his desk as he tried to guess when Karl had joined the channel and how much he had heard.

“Okay, well I’ll just leave th-”

“Wait Karl, uh, I guess you should know, since pretty much everyone else knows now.”

Wilbur waited with bated breath, was George telling Karl too? He hadn’t asked him about it, but George knew perfectly well that he was nothing short of enthusiastic for more people to know, especially their friends.

“Uh, me and Wil, together?”

“That wasn’t a sentence George.” Wilbur teased gently, aware that George was probably simply anxious.

“Fuck you, I meant _Wilbur Soot_ and I are, and have been, dating for the past couple of months. Was that better for you, dumbass?” 

The last part was quite obviously directed to him, making Wilbur laugh loudly, “Yes love, much better.” He replied sweetly.

“You know what Karl, nevermind, Wil and I _were_ together, who knows about the now though.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well George was merely joking.

“Feels like I walked right into couple’s therapy there guys, George you are _such_ a nimrod for not telling me...” Karl sighed, “But congrats, I’m happy for you two!” He added more cheerfully, his sincerity clear.

“Thanks.” They both responded, Wilbur’s awkwardness around the situation clear in the way he stumbled over the word, while George spoke more confidently.

“Okay well, uh, I’ll leave you two chuckleheads, bye!”

Karl disconnected before they could get another word out and Wilbur’s mouth curled into a satisfied grin.

“Well, he was sweet?” He said questioningly.

“He was.” George agreed. “Sleep?”

“Yeah, if you actually move to your bed.”

“I will, this woke me up.”

“Me too.” Wilbur knew exactly what George meant, adrenaline was still coursing through his veins from the short conversation with Karl. “Anyways, I’ll call you tomorrow when we’re both more awake, bye-bye.”

“Bye... love you.” George mumbled the last part, half-yawning before he hung up, but Wilbur heard it clearly, the two simple words making his heart swell with pure happiness.

“Love you too.” He murmured back to the now empty voice call as George’s icon indicated he went offline.

* * *

George groaned when he noticed, barely a couple of minutes after waking up, the several dozen notifications he had from Quackity, the man had apparently sent him multiple pictures and even tried to call him twice while he slept. He screenshotted the wall of notifications, already thinking of tweeting it out to annoy the clingy younger man.

Before doing so he opened the messages, resisting the urge to sigh when he saw that Quackity had almost exclusively sent him screenshots of tweets speculating about his relationship with Wilbur, excitedly telling him about how invested people were between each one, as if the tweets didn’t speak for themselves. 

The excitement was endearing really, Quackity had become a central part of his life recently and having his support meant more than George was willing to outwardly show, but it reminded him that he had promised Wilbur that he was ready for a public reveal, and now, closer than ever to it, the immensity of the task appeared clearly to him. 

Doing all of this felt like jumping out of a plane without having checked properly whether his parachute worked first. Anxiety pooled in his stomach, yet he didn’t want to back out. He thought of Wilbur’s bright eyes when he had recounted his phone call with Sapnap to him, the delighted smile he had given him after he had hung up the call with Quackity, the soft noise of surprise and excitement he had unconsciously made when he had told Karl, these made it all worth it. George’s heart fluttered contently at the thought of making Wilbur happy, balancing out some of the fear he felt. Somehow he knew that despite the momentary terror, the suspended, weightless feeling before the freefall, it would all end well, as long as Wil was by his side.

He gagged a little bit as he realized the mushiness of his own mind, glad he only admitted these kinds of sentimental thoughts to himself, and occasionally to Wilbur. He mentally noted to explicitly confirm with the other man that after the reveal he definitely did NOT want to be like those type of couples that professed their love to each other publicly on social media when the DMs were only a click away. He shuddered, he knew Wilbur was on the same wavelength as him and would never do it unironically, but the thought was still unpleasant.

He tweeted out the screenshot of the ridiculous amount of notifications from Quackity, captioning it _‘Get this fangirl out of my DMs please @quackity4k_ ’. He even cracked a smile at his own joke, admittedly quite proud of this one.

Quackity immediately tweeted back from his alt account: _‘@GeorgeNootFound reply!! i need to scream to someone about it a little bit, i’ve been up all night george’_

Before he even had time to think of an answer Karl had replied to Quackity: _‘AYO! I KNOW TOO, CRAZY RIGHT? come talk to me about it bb, we can stan together’_.

George didn’t acknowledge either of their responses, deciding they could probably talk about it amongst themselves, while he himself should work on some 2-week-old footage he desperately needed to edit. He glanced over the questioning tweets of their fans on his timeline one last time before getting to work, most of them were wondering what Quackity and Karl were so excited about, no one getting the right answer for once.

* * *

“Hey Wilbur.”

“Hi Dream.”

Both men sat in awkward silence for a second. Wilbur heard the other exhale heavily, and shift in his chair. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one that didn’t quite know what to say to loosen the tension that had appeared between them since Dream and George had ‘fought’, and that had persisted despite the two men’s reconciliation.

“Well, uh, you called me Dream, so do you want to say something?” Wilbur proceeded, overly cautiously, not being able to stand the deafening silence any longer.

The American had sent him a discord message earlier in the morning, asking him if they could talk privately to clear the air between them, knowing that they would eventually end up in a call on stream together and preferring to settle their differences privately rather that in a very public call in front of thousands of viewers

The other stayed silent, maybe gathering his thoughts, as Wilbur drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently.

“Okay, you know what? I’ll go first. I still think that you were shitty to George, and I honestly want to forgive you because I know you two are cool again, but I can’t forget that you made him _cry_. You, better than anyone, should know that George barely ever cries…” _so fuck you man._

The last part was left unsaid, but Wilbur thought it so hard he wondered if the other perceived it anyways.

Dream made a wordless pained noise.

“I know, and I’m sorry, _sincerely_ , there’s no one else who blames me more than myself, believe me.” He laughed bitterly. “Listen, I talk to George everyday, and I’ve heard how he talks about you now, he clearly loves you and you’re a big part of his life, he’s serious about this, and he just… didn’t tell us. I’m not gonna lie, that hurt, a lot. If this had been going on for a month or two maybe I would understand better but it had been like 5 already!”

Wilbur thought for a second, truth be told he understood how the other man felt, but George was George, an enigma most of the time, and besides, “Honestly it’s been 5 months but the first two were definitely nothing official or anything, it was more like…”, he fumbled for the right words, “...two emotionally stunted men not quite knowing what to do with their feelings I guess.” he cleared his throat, feeling weird to discuss this with Dream of all people.

Dream cleared his throat too, “Yeah, he explained that to me too, he sort of told me the timeline of how things happened.”

“Anyways, I get what you mean about being hurt by it, George is fine now, and I think he’d be mad at me if I stayed mad at you, so let’s just be _buddies_ , alright?” Wilbur asked, holding out the proverbial olive branch first.

Dream chuckled quietly, “Yeah okay, you’re right, George would be mad at me too.”

“Glad we can agree on the fact that angry George is genuinely terrifying and has to be avoided at all costs.”

Dream emitted what sounded like an almost painful wheeze at that, Wilbur joining him immediately, both men laughing lightly for a couple of seconds before saying their respective goodbyes.

Wilbur was glad the call was marginally less awkward than he had anticipated, he texted George about it, quickly going over what Dream and him had said to each other, George’s response coming a few seconds later.

_‘George: I’m proud of you, my lover boy <3’ _

Wilbur smiled, eyes crinkled at the corner as he read his reply, sending a smiley in return. 

An overwhelming surge of affection towards the other man suddenly filled his chest, making it almost hard to breathe for a second.

 _George, you_ _might just be the best thing that has ever happened to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok, i'm sorry? I know I've made you guys wait, but to be fair (this is just excuses, not very interesting, you can skip), i have a lot of stuff I need to work on these days, and no matter what I did this chapter just wouldn't come out right. Good news is I did a lot of brainstorming so I already have some things figured out for the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and sticking with this dumb little story I made up, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter or your ideas regarding the future chapters! :)
> 
> (btw btw 500 kudos is nuts, thank you guys so so so much :D)

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting would be pretty pog :)
> 
> (no, for real, it means a lot to me when you guys do :D)
> 
> discord: nes#6661
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
